Folge 4: Eigene Angst
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Ein Serienkiller treibt sein Unwesen. Die Ermittlungen decken eine Spur auf, die einige Mitglieder des Teams in ernste Gefahr bringt und konfrontiert Castle mit seiner größten Angst. Staffel 9, Folge 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Eigene Angst**

Staffel 9, Episode 4

Geschrieben von whatifellinlovewith

Übersetzt von AnChager

Gegengelesen von Copop83

 _Dieses ist eine fiktionale Arbeit von Autoren, die keine professionelle Verbindung zum TV-Sender „ABC" und dessen Serie „Castle" haben. Die Figuren, die wiedererkannt werden, gehören in den Besitz von Andrew Marlowe und ABC._

 _Namen, Plätze und Vorgänge sind immer das Produkt der Phantasie des Autors und werden nur zu fiktionalen Zwecken genutzt. Jede Ähnlichkeit mit tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder verstorben, Geschäften, Firmen, Veranstaltungen oder Plätzen sind vollkommen zufällig._

* * *

Lora erwachte mit einem Schrecken, Augen weit aufgerissen, mit ihren Handgelenken gegen die Einschränkung kämpfend. Ihre Füße stemmten sich hart gegen den Boden, als sie an den Fesseln an ihren Fußknöcheln zog.

Angst. _Panik._ Perfektion.

Fragen füllten die Luft, gestottert und zitternd und wundervoll. _‚Was möchten Sie?'_ und _‚Wo bin ich?'_ und _‚Wer sind Sie?,'_ gingen mit keuchenden, schweren Atemzügen ineinander über. Ihre Augen suchten den Raum ab, die Wände, den Boden, die Reihen von Fliesen und den Rand des Zubers, der vor ihr stand.

Wasser kräuselte sich an der Oberfläche. Angst blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

Eine Hand umfasste fest einige Locken ihres Haares. Sie schaffte es fast nicht den Atem anzuhalten beim ersten Mal – ruckte und zuckte und versuchte unter dem Druck des Wassers nicht zu atmen. Finger gruben sich in das Seil, das ihre Handgelenke zusammen hielt, Zehen rollten sich gegen die Fliesen für Sekunden, _lange_ Sekunden. Vielleicht sogar eine Minute.

Und sie keuchte, als sie wieder nach oben kam. Versuchte Luft zu bekommen, was nicht gelang. Schnappte nach Luft zwischen gestotterten Worten, gebrochenen Forderungen, ihr Betteln verloren im Auf und Ab ihrer Brust, mit Panik in ihren Augen.

Erinnerungen kamen, gingen. Wut kam hoch. Ihr Kopf wurde erneut unter Wasser gedrückt.

Und wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Sie wehrte sich, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Bis die Panik ihr die Kräfte raubte und ihre Augen sich nicht wieder öffneten, sie keine Fragen mehr stellte und vergaß um ihre Freiheit zu flehen.

Es hätte nicht geholfen.

Die Hand ihres Angreifers immer noch in ihrem Haar, ihre Kraft weg, versank sie wieder im Wasser und vergaß ihren Atem anzuhalten, zu kämpfen, zu leben.

Lora starb, unter Wasser und verängstigt. Und es war wundervoll.

Die Fesseln wurden von ihren Handgelenken und Knöcheln geschnitten. Ihr Körper, vollkommen nass und schlapp, wurde über den Boden gezogen. Über die Fliesen zur Tür und dann in ein Auto. Sie war leichter. Am leichtesten zu tragen und zu verhüllen. Ein parkendes Auto, ein kurzer Kampf mit dem Ballast, ein Weg mit Zielstrebigkeit.

Ihre schlaffen Füße wurden über den Boden gezogen, Arme fest um ihren toten Körper geschlungen. Ein maskiertes Gesicht, das sich in die nassen Locken ihres Haares presste, als sie durch die Schatten getragen wurde. Verborgen durch den Abend, die Dunkelheit, die Stadt.

In einem Brunnen wurde sie abgelegt. Und der Mörder glitt in die Menge, verloren in der Nacht.

* * *

Das Abendessen war wundervoll. Am Abend hatte Kate keine morgendliche Übelkeit mehr und es war ihr möglich die Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu genießen. Ryan und Lanie waren in der Küche, Castles und Jennys Unterhaltung wurde fortgesetzt. Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich in Richtung des Wohnzimmers gedreht, um die Ursache des begeisterten Kreischens zu finden.

Esposito saß auf der Couch, Sarah Grace genau neben ihm. Immer wieder wegstrampelnd von den Kitzel-Attacken ihres ‚Onkel Javi'. Nicolas schaute zu und streckte sich mit einem bezaubernden Baby-Lachen seiner Schwester entgegen.

Es war beendet, als Kate hereinkam und sich auf den leeren Platz am Kopf von Sarah Grace setzte. Das kleine Mädchen flüsterte ein „Dankeschön" für die Rettung vor Espo. Sie schaute Sarah Grace zu, wie sie von der Couch hüpfte und losrannte um ein Buch zu holen, von dem sie annahm, dass es Onkel Javi unbedingt sehen musste. Und Onkel Javi blieb zurück mit dem Baby in seinen Armen und einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du bist richtig gut mit ihnen", sagte sie ihm. „Auf jeden Fall ein ‚Onkel Javi'."

Lächelnd blickte er sie nur flüchtig an, bevor Nicholas seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog. Und gerade Esposito, von dem man es kaum erwarten würde, schnitt Grimassen, um das Baby auch weiterhin glücklich und lachend zu sehen.

„Wer hätte das vor all' diesen Jahren gedacht", fuhr sie fort, „dass Du, Esposito, so ein toller Onkel wirst?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder zu ihr, während Nicholas sich selber damit amüsierte am Ohr seines Onkels zu zupfen. Sein Lächeln kehrte zurück, als Sarah Grace mit einem Buch in ihren Händen in das Zimmer zurückkehrte. Sie krabbelte auf die Couch zurück und legte das Buch in Kates Schoß.

„Du bist auch gut mit ihnen", sagte Espo. „Eine großartige Tante Katie. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund um ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen, als sie bemerkte, dass es im Esszimmer ruhig geworden war. Castle und Jenny schauten dem Austausch mit Lächeln auf den Gesichtern zu. Der Blick ihres Ehemannes glitt dorthin, wo Sarah Grace ihren kleinen Körper an Kates Seite gekuschelt hatte.

„Das bist du wirklich, Kate", sagte Jenny und ihre Augen blitzten mit Humor als sie fortfuhr und fragte: „Plant ihr auch eines Tages ein eigenes zu haben?"

Kate versuchte das Brennen ihrer Wangen in Grenzen zu halten. Ihre Augen glitten zu Castle um sein Lächeln zu sehen und mit ihrem eigenen zu beantworten.

Beinahe kam eine beabsichtigt vage Antwort. Aber diese wurde durch das Vibrieren ihres Handys unterbunden. Sie lächelte entschuldigend und hielt das Telefon an ihr Ohr um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

„Beckett."

* * *

Das Opfer saß gegen den Beckenrand gelehnt, die Arme über den Rand gelegt. Das Genick war schlapp, der Kopf zurück gefallen. Lanie bewegte sie vorerst nicht. Nicht im Moment. Sie würde nur das tun, was sie mit dem Körper in dieser Position tun könnte, solange die Spurensicherung den Tatort bearbeitete.

Kate hatte Ryan und Espo zu der Person geschickt, die den Mord gemeldet hatte und zu den anderen Zeugen, die zu dieser Zeit in der Nähe gewesen waren. Uniformierte waren schon dabei die Gegend und benachbarte Geschäfte nach möglichen Informationen zu durchkämmen und Überwachungsvideos zu sichern. Castle stand an Kates Seite, seine Augen auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, ein andauerndes Lächeln und nicht gesprochene Worte bis Lanie sie rüber rief.

„Was haben wir?", fragte Kate.

Lanie deutete zu dem Opfer.

„Eine Identifizierung", antwortete sie, während Castle etwas davon grummelte, wie schnell das gegangen wäre.

„Der Name des Opfers ist Lora Burton. Ihre Fingerabdrücke waren im System. Sie wurde letzte Woche wegen eines Überfalls verhaftet."

Kate nickte. „Denkst du, dass hier eine Verbindung besteht?"

„Könnte sein", sagte Lanie. „Grund für den Tod ist Ertrinken. Könnte Folter gewesen sein, aber…"

„Folter?"

„Ja, Castle", antwortete Kate unter Augenrollen. „Warum?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Könnte die Mafia sein. Sie kam in Kontakt mit ihnen, raubte das falsche Geschäft aus, sie versuchten von ihr Informationen zu bekommen und brachten sie um, um sie still zu halten."

„Die Mafia drapiert keine toten Körper in einem Brunnen."

Lanie deutete erneut auf das Opfer. Ihre behandschuhten Hände legten sich um Loras Handgelenk und drehten es so, dass sie sehen konnten, was dort war. Abdrücke der Fesselung und Fingerabdrücke.

„Die Mafia hinterlässt auch keine offensichtlichen Abdrücke auf ihren Opfern."

Castle war ernüchtert und steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen. „Gut, dann nicht die Mafia", räumte er ein. „Aber wer immer das tat, ließ die Leiche aus einem bestimmten Grund hier."

„Irgendeine Idee, welcher Grund das sein könnte?"

Seine Hände flogen in die Luft, sein Mund öffnete sich in gespielter Aufregung und Kate rollte mit ihren Augen, bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Sie kannte ihren Ehemann zu gut, um nicht seine Antwort schon zu wissen.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte sie, drehte sich wieder zu Lanie und schaute zu, wie diese mit fremder Hilfe die Leiche endlich aus dem Wasser zog.

* * *

Er hasste es immer zu sehen, wie sich ihre Schultern in dem Moment anspannten, wenn die Familie eines Opfers den Flur betrat. Die Erinnerung in ihren Augen auch schon einmal diese Person gewesen zu sein, die schlimmsten Neuigkeiten ihres Lebens zu erfahren. Durch die Rollos in ihrem Büro schauten sie zu, wie ein Polizist Loras Eltern in den Pausenraum begleitete.

Genau neben ihr stehend, schaute er zu, wie Kate ihre Schultern straffte, bevor sie sich zur Tür drehte. Mit einem sanften Lächeln, das sie ihm über ihre Schulter zuwarf, lud sie ihn ein, ihr zu folgen.

Als sie den Pausenraum betraten, saßen Mr. und Mrs. Burton bereits dicht aneinander gedrängt auf der Couch. Ihre Gesichter waren bereits voller Sorgenfalten in Erwartung der schlechten Neuigkeiten, die kommen würden.

Als sie sich vorstellte, lächelte Beckett gezwungen. Ein kläglicher Versuch etwas Trost zu spenden, als sie sich gegenüber von Mr. und Mrs. Burton hinsetzte. Er stand an ihrer Seite und schaute zu, wie sie sich vorbeugte und ihre Ellbogen auf den Knien abstützte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie noch so spät hierher rufen ließ", sagte sie ihnen, "besonders unter solchen Umständen." Sie unterbrach und schaute zu, als Mrs. Burton sich an ihren Ehemann presste. Mr. Burton nickte in ernster Akzeptanz von Kates unvermeidlichen Neuigkeiten. „Sie sind also Loras Eltern?"

Mr. Burton nickte. „Bitte, Captain, sagen Sie…"

Auch Kate nickte. „Es tut mir leid, Mr. und Mrs. Burton, aber Ihre Tochter wurde am heutigen Abend tot aufgefunden."

Die Stille, unterbrochen vom Weinen der trauernden Eltern, zerriss sein Herz und ließ ihn sich zu Kate umdrehen, um zu sehen wie sie auf ihre Hände starrte und ihren Kopf noch weiter senkte, um einen Blick auf ihren noch flachen Bauch zu wagen, bevor sie wieder aufblickte.

Sie wartete. Sie wusste genau über die Notwendigkeit von Polizeiarbeit und diese mit Sympathie und Empathie abzuwägen Bescheid. Sie wartete, bis Mrs. Burton sich ihre Tränen abwischte und Mr. Burton erneut nickte damit Kate fortfahren konnte.

„Um herauszufinden, wer das getan hat, Mr. und Mrs. Burton, benötigen wir mehr Einblicke in das Leben Ihrer Tochter", sagte sie. „Wissen Sie von Jemandem, der möglicherweise Lora schaden wollte?"

Mrs. Burton wimmerte, schüttelte ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Mannes. Aber Mr. Burton verspannte, sein Kiefer knirschte, als er nickte.

„Ihr Freund. Es war keine… gesunde Beziehung. Er verletzte sie", sagte er gebrochen und angespannt. „Ich hätte stärker versuchen müssen ihr zu zeigen, wie schlecht er für sie gewesen ist."

Kate lächelte wieder. Ein weiterer halbherziger Versuch Trost zu spenden von dem Castle wusste, dass Kate annahm, er würde nicht helfen. „Ich bin sicher, Sie taten das Beste für Ihre Tochter, Mr. Burton", sagte sie und hielt inne. „Kann ich den Namen des Freundes haben?"

„Garrett", antwortete Mr. Burton. „Garrett Brewer."

* * *

„Irgendwas gefunden?", fragte sie und trat aus ihrem Büro in das Großraumbüro als Ryan die Akte mit den gesammelten Informationen über Brewer auf seinen Schreibtisch knallte. Er nahm die Akte wieder in die Hand und reichte sie ihr rüber, während Esposito das noch fast leere Board mit einem Bild des Opfers, einem leeren Zeitstrahl und einem weiteren Bild, dieses von ihrem derzeit einzigen Verdächtigen, vervollständigte.

„Garrett Brewer wurde bereits wegen mehrerer Drogendelikte angeklagt, war ein Verdächtiger bei einem Raubüberfall und wurde wegen eines sexuellen Übergriffs auf seine Ex-Freundin beschuldigt", sagte Ryan während er auf seinen Schreibtisch starrte und Kate über die Akte einen Blick auf ihn warf. „Zwischen dem und dem, was die Eltern sagten, dass er das Opfer misshandelte, wäre es kein weiter Weg mehr zu Mord."

Kate nickte, schloss die Akte und legte sie auf die Ecke von Ryans Schreibtisch. Dann drehte sie sich zu Castle um und nahm sofort das so vorhersehbare Stirnrunzeln war.

„Nicht unterhaltsam genug für dich?", fragte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist es nicht", sagte er. „Es ist nur… warum würde er sie ertränken? Das hört sich nicht nach einem Mord aus Leidenschaft an."

Sie spiegelte sein Schulterzucken mit einem eigenen wider und drehte sich, um ihn anzuschauen. „Vielleicht war es auch keiner", sagte sie. „Wenn er sie misshandelt hat-"

„Die meisten gewalttätigen Beziehungen enden mit Schlägen, die zu weit gegangen sind", erinnerte er sie und sie stimmte dem zögernd zu. „Nicht mit einem vorbereiteten Ertränken."

„Du denkst also nicht, dass es der Freund gewesen ist?", fragte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er könnte es gewesen sein", lenkte er ein. „Er ist brutal. Und ihre Eltern sagen, dass Brewer es nicht gut aufnahm, als sie einen Auftrag vermasselt hatte." Er hielt inne und sie schaute ihm zu, wie Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schossen, die Szenarien, die sich abspielten, bis er sich für eines entschied, das ihm am plausibelsten erschien. „Bestimmt wusste sie es und mied ihn seit ihrer Verhaftung."

„Aber er fand es heraus", nahm sie den Gedankengang auf. „Und da sie zusammen lebten, konnte sie ihn nicht für immer meiden."

Er nickte. „Und wie üblich, war er ärgerlich über den vermasselten Job und entschied sich, sie zu bestrafen."

„Wovon die Fesselmerkmale kamen", setzte sie das Szenario fort und nickte zustimmend, als die Puzzleteile sich ergänzten. „Sie wusch sich danach, aber er hatte immer noch nicht alle Wut verloren."

„Eins führte zum anderen und…"

Er musste den Satz nicht beenden, sie nickte ihm bereits zu und Ryan sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und riss seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne.

„Ihr Jungs geht und holt ihn her", sagte sie zu Ryan. „Ich möchte mit Garrett Brewer reden."

„Geht in Ordnung", sagte Ryan, drehte sich um, um zu gehen und hielt nur an, weil Espo ihm nicht folgte. Dieser rammte seinen Hörer auf das Telefon und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Reviers mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme auf sich, als er Ryan zurückrief.

Auch Kate drehte sich ihm zu, ihre Arme fest über der Brust verschränkt, bis sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm und seinen Notizblock, den er immer noch festhielt.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Boss", sagte Esposito. „Der Fingerabdruck auf dem Handgelenk unseres Opfers? Da war ein Treffer im System. Keine Identität, aber der Abdruck wurde in einem anderen Fall ebenfalls gesucht. Gerade letzte Woche." Er hielt inne. „Ein weiterer Mordfall."

„Du denkst doch nicht…"

Ihr Herz sank bei Ryans halb geflüsterten Worten und sie hörte Castles Atem in der Kehle stecken bleiben.

„Nein", beharrte sie, ihre Stimme fester als sie sich fühlte. „Ein gleicher Abdruck muss das nicht bedeuten. Alles, was es bedeutet ist, dass der Mörder das schon einmal gemacht hat. Ich hole den Bericht des anderen Falles, aber bis wir genaueres wissen, behandeln wir diesen wie jeden anderen Mordfall."


	2. Chapter 2

Entgegen ihrer Worte hatte Beckett einen Knoten im Magen und sie erwartete das Schlimmste. Sie hatte Angst davor, dass ein Serienkiller in ihrer Stadt unterwegs war. Die Tatausführung war zu ähnlich, um eine zufällige Übereinstimmung zu sein. Und die Tatsache, dass beide Mordfälle innerhalb einer Woche stattgefunden hatten, ließen sie ihre Nackenhaare aufstellen. Aber bis sie nicht den vorherigen Mord und die Opfer überprüft hatte, würde sie es nicht wissen.

Das Großraumbüro hatte das Gespräch zwischen ihr und den Jungs auch mitbekommen und die Luft vibrierte voller Spekulationen. Egal, ob es ein Serienkiller sein würde oder nicht, es gab zwei Opfer, die umgebracht worden waren. Eventuell von der gleichen Person, also mussten sie die Fälle lösen. Schnell.

„Okay, alle herhören", sagte sie. Und als sie ihre Stimme hörten, drehten sich die Gruppen von Detectives und Polizisten zu ihr um. Erinnerungen an Montgomery, der in einer fast gleichen Situation das Revier zusammen rief, schossen ihr durch den Kopf. „Wie Sie alle wissen, haben wir zwei Mordfälle, die möglicherweise von der gleichen Person verübt wurden, aber ich möchte nicht, dass das Ihre Fähigkeit einschränkt, Ihren Job zu machen."

Sie hielt kurz inne und drehte sich, um ihren Blick zu Espo und Ryan streifen zu lassen. Zu Castle, der an der Wand neben ihrer Bürotür lehnte und Angst in den Augen hatte. Er hatte ebenfalls Angst, dass es sich um einen Serienkiller handeln könnte.

Beim letzten Mal, als so etwas passierte, endete es nicht gut. Sie würden sicher stellen, dass es dieses Mal anders ausging.

„Ich verstehe, dass das sehr stressig sein kann", sagte sie zu jedem. „Aber im Moment behandeln wir jeden Fall individuell. Wenn sich das ändern muss, sage ich es Ihnen."

Sie nickten. Und sie wartete, bis sie nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit war, bevor sie sich dem Fahrstuhl zuwandte. Dessen Türen öffneten sich und offenbarte zwei Polizisten, Garrett Brewer zwischen sich.

„Ryan, Esposito", rief sie Ihnen zu, „ihr beide probiert so viele Informationen aus Brewer heraus zu holen, wie möglich. Ich sehe zu, dass ich die andere Akte vom 54. Revier bekomme."

Die Jungs nickten und drehten sich in die Richtung, in die ein Polizist Brewer in den Pausenraum geleitet hatte. Beide im Gleichschritt und bereit den Fall zu lösen.

Fange einen potentiellen Serienkiller. Bringe es hinter dich. Lass es in der Vergangenheit, wie es ihr beim letzten Mal nicht gestattet war.

Ihre Schultern sackten nach unten und ihr Kopf fiel nach vorne, als sie seufzte. Castle legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", hauchte er.

Sie nickte. „Das werde ich in dem Moment sein, wenn wir denjenigen geschnappt haben, der das getan hat."

* * *

Brewer schien vollkommen uninteressiert, als Esposito, gefolgt von Ryan, in den Verhörraum trat. Er zog seine Jacke enger um seinen Körper, als er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. Esposito stellte seinen Stuhl gegenüber von Brewer, bevor auch er sich setzte.

Ryan öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Brewer war schneller.

„Sie ist tot?", fragte er und hielt inne um herum zu schauen. Als ob er realisieren würde, dass sein Desinteresse Alarmglocken klingeln lassen würde. „Lora, ist sie tot?"

Esposito lehnte sich nach vorne, Ellbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhend und seine Hände zwischen den Knien. „Das ist sie", erzählte er Brewer. „Sie wurde früher am Abend ermordet aufgefunden. Woher wissen Sie das?"

Brewer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist die Mordkommission und ich werde verhört", sagte er. „Lora ist außerdem die einzige Person in meinem Leben, über deren Ermordung ich informiert werden würde."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie es deshalb wissen?"

Brewer setzte sich daraufhin auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen, mit den Händen auf den Knien. „Sie denken, ich habe sie umgebracht?", fragte er. „Aber ich war's nicht."

Esposito zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück, während Ryan sich vorbeugte, die Rollen tauschend. Brewers Blick wanderte von einem Detective zum anderen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um seine Knie.

„Kennen Sie Antonio Chavez?", fragte Ryan.

„Von dem habe ich noch nie gehört", beantwortete Brewer die Frage, während seine Finger auf die Knie trommelten und sein Blick immer noch zwischen den beiden Detectives hin und her wanderte. „Warum?"

Ryan ignorierte ihn und zog sein Notizbuch und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche. Er machte eine Show daraus, etwas aufzuschreiben. „Wissen Sie, ob Lora einen Antonio Chavez kannte?"

„Das tat sie nicht", antwortete Brewer.

„Sie scheinen sich da sehr sicher zu sein", warf Esposito ein, sein stechender Blick gezielt und voller Andeutungen.

Aber Brewer zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Abscheu machte sich in Ryan bei dieser offensichtlichen Gleichgültigkeit breit.

„Wissen Sie, ob jemand Lora schaden wollte?", fragte Ryan und schaute auf seine Notizen, da Brewer ihn nicht anblickte.

Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

Esposito lehnte sich erneut vor, sein Blick in einem Machtkampf mit Brewers Blick verbunden. „Wissen Sie überhaupt _irgendetwas_ über Ihre Freundin, Garrett?"

Der gefragte Mann lachte laut auf. „Ich weiß _alles_ über sie", versprach er, seine Stimme aber weiterhin mit einer andauernden Gleichgültigkeit. „Auch, wo sie war, bevor sie vermisst wurde."

„Wo?"

„Einen Ort ausspionieren." Er hielt inne und grinste über den überraschten Ausdruck auf Ryans Gesicht. „Was denn? Sie ist tot. Es macht jetzt also auch nichts mehr aus, dass sie eine Diebin war."

Ryan schluckte, schaute weg und zwang sich dazu sich zu erinnern, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Mann ihr Mörder war, sehr gering war.

Wie konnte er das vergessen? Möglicherweise hatten sie es mit einem Serienkiller zu tun.

„Wo war dieser Ort?", fragte Ryan.

Brewers Lächeln wurde breiter. „Geben Sie mir ein Stück Papier und ich schreibe Ihnen die Adresse auf", versprach er.

Also gab Ryan ihm sein Notizbuch.

* * *

Beckett war von dem Moment an zurückhaltend und still, als ein Polizist die Ehefrau des ersten Opfers, Antonio Chavez, zu ihrer Bürotür führte. Ihre frühere Zielstrebigkeit wechselte zu Sympathie. Castle beobachtete, wie sie Kristina Chavez zu der Couch in ihrem Büro führte und sich auf den Platz gegenüber der trauernden Witwe setzte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Sie erneut hierher kommen mussten, Mrs. Chavez", sagte Kate. Ihre Stimme sicher und voller Sympathie. „Ich weiß, Sie haben bereits viele Fragen beantwortet, aber wir haben noch ein paar mehr."

Mrs. Chavez nickte. „Alles, wenn ich helfen kann, denjenigen zu finden, der meinen Ehemann umgebracht hat", flüsterte sie mit einem leichten spanischen Akzent, der ihre Worte etwas abgehackt wirken ließen.

„Wir sind dankbar für Zusammenarbeit", sagte Beckett. „Nun, ich weiß, dass sie das bereits Detective Harding erzählt haben als die Ermittlungen begannen, aber ich möchte sicher sein. Wissen Sie, wohin Antonio in der Nacht, in der er starb, gegangen ist?"

„Nicht genau. Ich wusste,… er würde Drogen… kaufen gehen, aber er erzählte mir niemals, wo", beantwortete Mrs. Chavez die Frage und beendete den Satz mit einem Wimmern. „Antonio hat diesen Teil seines Lebens immer vor mir geheim gehalten."

Er beobachtete, wie Beckett nickte und kurz ihren Mund verzog. „Ich bin sicher, dass er alles versucht hat, damit Sie sicher und glücklich sein können." Sie machte eine Pause und erlaubte Mrs. Chavez damit die Tränen, die in ihren Augen waren, zu verdrängen. „Wissen Sie, ob Ihr Ehemann eine Lora Burton kannte?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", sagte Mrs. Chavez und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Warum? Denken Sie, dass sie ihn umgebracht hat?"

Kate schluckte. „Nein", versprach sie. „Wir vermuten eher, dass sie von derselben Person umgebracht wurden."

Mrs. Chavez riss ihre Augen weit auf, ihre Hände suchten Halt an der Couch. „Die gleiche Person?", keuchte sie. „Wie ein… _Serienkiller_?"

Und dann brach sie weinend zusammen.

* * *

„Yo, Beckett."

Castle entfernte sich von den sich schließenden Fahrstuhltüren, wohin er gerade Mrs. Chavez begleitet hatte und sah Kate, die zum Board hinüberging. Esposito heftete gerade ein Blatt Papier mit einem Magneten daran fest und ging dann einen Schritt zurück, damit alle das unscharfe Verkehrsfoto sehen konnten.

„Das Material der Verkehrskameras bestätigt Loras Aufenthaltsort bevor sie entführt wurde", führte er weiter aus. „Und Brewers Alibi stimmt."

Beckett zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass er nicht unser Mann ist. Kannte er Chavez?"

Esposito schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Hat niemals von ihm gehört. Und bei dir?"

Sie antwortete mit der gleichen Geste, hielt inne und drehte sich wieder dem Board zu. „Im Moment ist also unsere einzige Verbindung, dass beide vor kurzem verhaftet wurden." Eine erneute Pause. „Ich habe mit den jeweiligen Beamten gesprochen, die sie verhaftet haben. Beide wurden psychologisch begutachtet, nachdem sie verhaftet wurden."

„Weißt du, was sie ausgesagt haben?", fragte Ryan. „Und warum hatten sie überhaupt die Begutachtungen?"

„Nein, weiß ich noch nicht", antwortete Kate. „Ich warte noch darauf, dass mir die Berichte geschickt werden, aber in der Zwischenzeit-"

„Du möchtest, dass wir den Psychotherapeut besuchen und diesen befragen?"

Sie nickte.

Ryan und Esposito rauschten an Castle vorbei, in Richtung des Fahrstuhls, bevor dieser überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

* * *

Esposito zeigte der Empfangsdame seine Polizeimarke, bevor er den Grund ihres Besuchs erläuterte. Er teilte der Frau hinter dem Tresen die Namen der Opfer mit und führte aus, welche Angaben benötigt wurden. Ryan und er beobachteten, wie sie nickte und versprach, dass die Akten gezogen und der Doktor umgehend benachrichtigt werden würde.

Es war erst nachdem sie sich weggedreht hatte, dass Esposito auffiel, dass sein Partner den langen Gang entlang starrte, der zu einer Vielzahl von Behandlungszimmern führte.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Bro?", fragte er.

Ryan nickte und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen als er sich zu Esposito umdrehte. „Ja", flüsterte er. „Es ist nur schon eine Weile her, dass ich hier gewesen bin, weißt du?"

Espo nickte.

„Zuletzt als Tyson und Niemann Beckett entführt hatten", fügte er noch hinzu.

Esposito nickte wieder und gab vor, dass er nicht den Schmerz und die Qual sah, die durch Ryans Körper gingen. Und auch nicht zu wissen, wie schwierig sein letzter Besuch gewesen war.

Sie hatten alle einen Psychotherapeut nach dem letzten Zusammentreffen mit Tyson besucht, weil sie wieder als dienstfähig eingeschätzt werden mussten. Espositos eigener Besuch war relativ einfach gewesen, der Schaden, der durch Tyson und Niemann beim ihm verursacht wurde, war nur gering im Vergleich zu Castles, Becketts und Ryans.

Er wusste nichts Genaues über die Qualen von Castle und Beckett. Sie hatten eigentlich nie wirklich über diesen Tag gesprochen. Abgesehen von den kurzen Gesprächen, die sicherstellten, dass der andere in Ordnung war. Aber Ryan…

Ryan hatte so starke Schuldgefühle gehabt. Manchmal hatte Esposito das Gefühl, dass er immer noch mit der Last zu kämpfen hatte.

„Das hier wird nicht so enden, wie mit Tyson", versprach er. „Wir werden diesen Hurensohn kriegen, bevor er jemand anderem wehtun kann, in Ordnung?"

Ryan zwinkerte den Schleier in seinen Augen weg und lächelte zaghaft, aber nickte trotz allem zustimmend.

„Okay."

* * *

Kate fand Castle vor dem Board stehend, Hände in die Taschen gesteckt und sein Blick starr auf Lora Burtons unscharfes Bild von der Verkehrskamera gerichtet. Das Großraumbüro war voller geschäftiger Beamter, als sie aus ihrem Büro kam und sich neben ihren Ehemann stellte. Sie zögerte nicht nach seinem Ellbogen zu greifen und so seine Trance zu unterbrechen.

„Komm' schon, Babe", flüsterte sie.

Er folgte ihr zurück ins Büro und verweilte in der Mitte des Raumes, während sie die Tür schloss und die Rollos herunterließ. Und dann wartete sie nur eine Sekunde bevor sie auf ihn zuging. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte, verschränkten sich hinter seinem Rücken und ihr Kopf legte sich gegen seine Brust.

Castles Arme legten sich ebenfalls um sie. Er presste seine Nase gegen ihren Kopf und sog einen beruhigenden Atemzug ein. Seine Umarmung verstärkte sich.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, wie du das Revier unterrichtet hast", gestand er, seine Worte durch ihr Haar undeutlich. „Du hast dich genau wie Montgomery mit…"

Mit Tyson. Sie konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie fühlte es genauso.

„Dieses Mal endet es anders", sagte sie ihm und hoffte ihre Stimme würde ihre Unsicherheit nicht offenbaren.

Er schluckte, seine Brust hob sich mit dem nächsten Atemzug, mit den nächsten Worten. „Ich habe diesen Knoten in meinem Magen. Es fühlt sich nicht nach einem Zufall an, es _muss_ der gleiche Mörder sein. Wir finden einfach keine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern, außer der psychologischen Begutachtung. Du denkst doch nicht…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und Kate schlang ihre Arme nur noch fester um ihn.

Das Telefon klingelte, bevor sie eine Antwort, wenn auch halbherzig, anbieten konnte.

* * *

„Detectives?"

Ryans Kopf schoss bei der Begrüßung hoch und Esposito blickte von dem Fleck auf der Wand weg, auf den er gestarrt hatte.

„Ja?"

Die Sekretärin lächelte und zeigte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung eines Ganges. „Der Doktor…"

Genau in dem Moment klingelte Ryans Handy. Er zuckte zusammen und murmelte eine Entschuldigung als er nach dem Telefon griff.

„Ryan", nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

„Hey", hörte er Becketts Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Wir haben einen weiteren Zusammenhang zwischen den Opfern gefunden."

Neben ihm stieß ihn Esposito mit seiner Schulter an und zeigte mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, in der ein Doktor alleine im Flur stand.

„Die psychologischen Begutachtungen wurden von…", fuhr Beckett fort.

„...der gleichen Person durchgeführt", beendete er den Satz für sie und schluckte schwer, bevor er wieder sprach. „Ich weiß."


	3. Chapter 3

Esposito schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu, nachdem er den Verhörraum betreten hatte. Ryan war gerade dabei sich hinzusetzen und die Unterlagen vor sich auf den Tisch zu legen, als er in den Raum kam.

Der Psychotherapeut, Dr. Calvin McCormick, beobachtete jede Bewegung und besonders Esposito, auch als dieser sich schon hingesetzt hatte. Bisher wusste er noch nicht, dass seine Fingerabdrücke im System waren und nicht nur bei einem Opfer, sondern sogar bei zwei gefunden worden waren. Und beide Detectives waren bestrebt ihn zu überführen.

„Ist das alles hier wirklich notwendig?", fragte der Doktor, während er sich in Richtung der leeren Wand bewegte, der beidseitige Spiegel ihm gegenüber.

„Ja, das ist es."

Dr. McCormick seufzte und setzte sich auf den Metallstuhl. „Na gut", lenkte er ein.

Keiner der Detectives sprach danach. Ryan zog eine Show ab und blätterte durch die Bilder in den Unterlagen. Er wählte zwei Bilder aus, beide von Lora Burton. Eins war ihr Polizei-Foto und das andere eines, das am Tatort gemacht wurde. Er zeigte sie beide Esposito, damit dieser auswählen konnte, welches sie dem Doktor zeigen würden.

Esposito wählte das Tatort-Foto und Ryan schob es über den Tisch.

„Kennen Sie diese Frau?"

McCormick runzelte die Stirn, warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Foto und schaute dann wieder auf. „Das tue ich", beantwortete er die Frage. „Das ist Lora Burton. Ich habe ja gerade ihre Unterlagen heraus gesucht."

„Woher kennen Sie sie?", fragte Esposito.

Dr. McCormick seufzte verärgert. „Sie wurde in der letzten Woche wegen des Verdachts auf einen Raubüberfall verhaftet", erzählte er dann. „Ich habe ihre psychologische Begutachtung durchgeführt."

„Oh, wirklich?", fragte Ryan. Dann schob er ein zweites Bild über den Tisch, eine Nahaufnahme des Handgelenks von Lora. „Aber ihr Fingerabdruck wurde auf ihrer Leiche gefunden."

„Ich…, _was_?"

Esposito nahm Ryan die Akte aus den Händen und öffnete sie selber. Im Raum war es still, während er durch die Seiten blätterte und auch McCormicks gestotterte Fragen waren nicht mehr zu hören.

Es dauerte nur eine Minute bis Esposito das Foto gefunden hatte, nach dem er suchte. Eins von Antonio Chavez am Tatort. Er gab es dem Doktor.

„Was ist mit diesem Mann? Kennen Sie den?"

Wieder seufzte Dr. McCormick. „Ja."

„Wie?"

„Genau gleich." Er hielt inne, fuhr aber fort, nachdem Esposito seine Augenbrauen fragend hochzog.

„Vor zwei Wochen wurde er wegen Drogenbesitzes verhaftet. Ich führte ebenso seine psychologische Begutachtung durch."

Esposito lächelte und tippte mit seinem Finger auf das Foto, das zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch lag.

„Naja, gut, Ihre Fingerabdrücke wurden auch auf seiner Leiche gefunden."

Der Doktor atmete stotternd. „W…wie?"

„Das müssen Sie mir sagen."

Dr. McCormick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte er. „Ich habe keinen von beiden seit der psychologischen Begutachtung gesehen. Es kann gar nicht sein, dass meine Fingerabdrücke…, ich habe schließlich ein Alibi."

„Wie können Sie wissen, für welche Tage Sie ein Alibi benötigen?", fragte Ryan.

„Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte der Doktor. „Meine Ehe steht aktuell… auf der Kippe. Ich verbringe meine ganze Zeit im Büro. Das Gebäude ist voller Sicherheitskameras."

Ryan nickte. „Werden wir sehen."

Es wurde wieder belastend still. Esposito verließ den Raum, um damit zu beginnen nach der Bestätigung der Alibis zu suchen. Dr. McCormick griff nach den Bildern, die vor ihm lagen und nahm sich die beiden von Lora und Antonio.

„Die gleiche Person brachte die beiden um, nicht wahr?"

„Warum interessiert Sie das?"

Dr. McCormick blickte mit großen, ehrlichen Augen zu ihm auf. „Ich bin ein Kriminal-Psychologe. Wenn ich eins weiß, dann ist es, warum Menschen Straftaten begehen. Wie sind sie gestorben?"

Ryan und Esposito wechselten einen Blick. Nach einem Moment zuckte Ryan mit den Schultern und wandte sich zurück an den Doktor. „Chavez wurde von einer Schlange gebissen und vergiftet." Er machte eine Pause und beobachtete, wie sich die Augen des Doktors weiteten. „Und Burton wurde ertränkt."

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?", fragte McCormick.

„Positiv. Warum?"

„Ich…, uh,… Lora Burton hatte Aquaphobie, sie fürchtete sich schrecklich vor Wasser." Er hielt inne und holte tief Atem. „Und Antonio Chavez hatte schreckliche Angst vor Schlangen." Wieder hielt er inne.

„Detective Ryan, beide Opfer wurden umgebracht in dem man ihre größten Ängste gegen sie nutzte."

Und Stille.

* * *

Esposito trat in dem Augenblick aus dem Technik-Raum, als Ryan das Verhör von McCormick beendet hatte. Castle signalisierte Beckett in ihrem Büro, dass es ein Update für den Fall gab. Es dauerte für Ryan nur eine Sekunde um den resignierten, unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Partners zu bemerken. Und auch Beckett benötigte nur einen Augenblick um nachzufragen.

„Sein Alibi hat sich bestätigt?"

Esposito nickte und reichte Beckett den USB-Stick, den er in seiner Hand hatte. „Die Aufzeichnungen der Sicherheitskameras zeigen, dass McCormick den ganzen Abend zwischen Büro und Archiv hin und her pendelte. Von 19.00 bis 22.00 Uhr, dann blieb er die ganze Nacht im Büro und kam erst wieder um 6.00 Uhr am nächsten Morgen heraus."

„Aber wie das?", fragte Castle. „Seine Fingerabdrücke sind auf _beiden_ Leichen."

„Und da ist eine weitere Verbindung zwischen McCormick und den Opfern", fügte Ryan hinzu und alle drehten sich zu ihm um. „Beide Opfer wurden umgebracht, indem ihre größten Ängste genutzt wurden. Und wenn da nicht jemand anderes ist, der beide Opfer so genau kannte, dann…"

„McCormick ist die einzige Person, die das wissen konnte", beendete Castle den Satz.

Ryan nickte. Beckett griff den USB-Stick und schluckte sichtbar.

„Wir werden das heraus bekommen", sagte sie, aber Ryan konnte hören, wie wenig überzeugt das klang. Konnte hören, dass sie sich selbst und die anderen Mut machen wollte. „Castle und ich werden daran arbeiten, bis wir sicher sind, jegliche Richtung ausgeschöpft zu haben."

„Und jetzt?"

„Und jetzt brauche ich euch zwei um die letzte bekannte Adresse von Burton zu überprüfen", sagte sie ihnen. „Ihre und Chavez' kriminelle Aktivitäten haben möglicherweise verursacht, dass sie derselben Person begegnet sind und diese verärgert haben."

Es war halbherzig. Ein kläglicher Versuch den Fall voran zu bringen. Aber Ryan nickte, genau wie Esposito.

„Alles klar, Boss."

* * *

Der Durchsuchungsbeschluss war in Espositos Jacke verborgen, als sie in dem Lagerhaus ankamen, wo Lora Burton zuletzt gesehen worden war. Ryan parkte den Wagen, während Esposito seine kugelsichere Weste überzog, nach seiner Waffe griff, diese dann aber nur richtete und stattdessen nach einer Taschenlampe griff.

„Bist du fertig, Bro?"

Ryan nickte, drückte gegen die Autotür und schob sie auf. Esposito folgte und erreichte die Tür der Lagerhalle, als sein Partner bereits an diese hämmerte.

Eine Antwort kam nicht, aber sie hatten auch keine erwartet. Das Gebäude war schon lange verlassen, wurde aber von vielen genutzt, obwohl es ihnen nicht gehörte. Beweise anderer Straftaten waren wahrscheinlich hinter den verschlossenen Türen verborgen, aber es brachte Esposito nicht dazu, sich darum einen Kopf zu machen.

Sie hatten einen Mörder zu fangen, Sorgen zu beheben und Familien, zu denen sie nach Hause kommen wollten.

Ryan klopfte ein letztes Mal, bevor er die Klinke drückte und feststellte, dass die Tür unverschlossen war und diese dann energisch öffnete.

Es benötigte nur einen kurzen Rundumblick mit der Taschenlampe um Reihen von nachlässig gestapelten Kisten zu bemerken.

„Drogen?"

„Vermutlich."

Trotzdem betraten sie das Gebäude, in die Finsternis tretend. Das einzige Licht kam durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben der Fenster und von den hellen Strahlen ihrer Taschenlampen. Das Licht flackerte über weitere Reihen von Kisten, offenbarte zerrissene Kartons mit unleserlichen Adressen.

Esposito trat über sie hinweg, Ryan an seinen Fersen. Das Geräusch ihrer Fußtritte prallte von den Wänden ab, genau wie ihre Stimmen, die nach jedem riefen, der sich möglicherweise im Gebäude aufhielt. Es gab keine Antwort, nicht ein Ton war zu hören. Nur die Detectives und das Rascheln von Papier durch den nächtlichen Luftzug. Und der eigene Herzschlag. Adrenalin überdeckte das Unbehagen und zog Esposito weiter in das Gebäude hinein.

Er ging zwischen zwei Reihen von Kisten entlang und hörte, wie Ryan einen anderen provisorischen Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief. Protest machte sich in Espositos Brust breit. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Das Gebäude war zu groß um es abzudecken, wenn sie beide beieinander geblieben wären. Und es gab nichts Bedrohliches, wenn man von der Stille ausging, die vorhanden war.

Und so warf Esposito nur kurz einen Blick über seine Schulter, um zu sehen, wohin sein Partner ging. Das war's und dann ging er seinen Weg weiter.

Das Licht seiner Taschenlampe glitt über weitere Reihen von Kisten, deren Inhalt ein Geheimnis war. Aber nichts anderes, keine Spur eines Mordes oder von Lora Burton oder von Antonio Chavez. Oder überhaupt irgendetwas, was sie zu ihrem Mörder führen könnte.

Er machte noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor er sich erneut umdrehte.

Ryan war nicht länger zu sehen.

Furcht machte sich in ihm breit.

Er lief weiter.

* * *

Kate versuchte den Tag zusammen mit ihrem Mantel abzustreifen. Mit der Bluse, die sie anhatte und der Hose, die bereits etwas enger um den sich leicht wölbenden Bauch war. Sie versuchte immer die Last eines Falles vor der Tür zu lassen. Immer, seitdem ihr Zuhause weit angenehmer war und mehr Freude brachte, als es Arbeit je könnte. Immer seit…

 _Castle._

Er stand in der Küche und starrte auf den Boden, als sie durch das Büro wieder herauskam. Der Pott Kaffee röchelte vor ihm, bestimmt mit dem entkoffeinierten Inhalt, den er versprochen hatte, als sie sich über den stressigen Tag ohne Koffein beschwert hatte. Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht.

 _Oh, Castle._

Es brauchte keinen weiteren Gedanken für sie, um zu wissen, was durch seinen Kopf ging, welche Erinnerungen ihn mit dem Küchenboden plagten. Vor der Tür hatte er kurz gezögert bevor er in die Dunkelheit ihres Zuhauses getreten war. Sein Blick hatte den Raum überblickt, die Wände abgesucht und war in den versteckten Ecken hängen geblieben. Und sie hatte vorgegeben, es nicht zu bemerken.

Aber…

Sie trat hinter ihn, ihre Schritte langsam und leise. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Hüften, gleich unterhalb seines Brustkorbes. Die Berührung lies in zusammen zucken. Ihre Daumen malten Kreise über den Stoff seines Hemdes und als er sich wieder entspannte, schlang sie die Arme um seine Mitte und legte ihren Kopf zwischen seine Schulterblätter.

„Tyson… oder Caleb?", flüsterte sie.

Er spannte sich erneut an und zuckte mit den Schultern in einem Versuch das zu verbergen. „Beides", antwortete er. „Alles von dem. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei diesem Fall und ich…", ließ er den Satz unvollendet. Seine Hände legten sich über ihre und drückten sie behutsam. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dir irgendwas passiert."

Ihr Herz brach, schlug gegen ihre Rippen als ihr Atem stockte. Sie schluckte einen Seufzer herunter und presste einen Kuss gegen seinen Rücken, bevor sie zurücktrat.

Er protestierte, sie ignorierte es und griff ein Glas und eine Flasche Wein. Versprechungen kamen von ihren Lippen, versicherte ihm, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, dass er sich zu entspannen hatte.

Sie machte die Flasche auf und schenkte ihm ein Glas ein. Sie drehte sich ihm zu und hoffte, dass ihre Hand nicht zittern würde, als sie ihm das Glas entgegen streckte.

Castle nahm es aber nicht, starrte nur auf die dunkle rote Flüssigkeit. Der Kontrast zwischen dieser Flüssigkeit und dem Boden und…

 _Oh._

Sie kippte das Glas in die Spüle, murmelte ihre Entschuldigung und schlug vor, dass er stattdessen ein Glas Weißwein trinken könnte. Aber er unterbrach sie.

„Ich möchte keinen Wein, Kate", sagte er, die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Ton beruhigte ihren Herzschlag und die schwerfälligen Bewegungen ihrer Hände. „Ich will nur sicherstellen, dass du okay bist."

Worte, die auch nur einer Antwort ähnlich sein könnten, blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Und so tat sie das Einzige, was sie tun konnte. Nahm seine Arme und legte sie um sich und zog ihn zu sich heran. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und hielt sie so dicht und so fest wie möglich.

Er wollte nur sicherstellen, dass _sie_ okay war. Und sie wollte nur die Spannung in seinem Rücken erleichtern, die Sorgen in seiner Brust.

„Ich bin okay, Rick", flüsterte sie. Ihre Hand schloss sich um seinen Arm und zog ihn etwas von sich weg. Sie hielt seine Hand in ihrer und legte seine warme Handfläche auf ihren Bauch.

Sein Atem stotterte, seine Augen wurden groß. Aber dann entspannte er sich, sank gegen sie und bewegte seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch.

„Wir alle sind okay", versprach sie.

Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehen und versicherte es ihm noch einmal mit einem Kuss.

* * *

Im Fahrstuhl starrte Beckett auf ihr Handy und wartete auf das visuelle Zeichen, dass Esposito den Anruf beantwortete. Castle beobachtete sie, seine Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken, während sie wartete, wartete, wart…

Der Fahrstuhl hielt mit einem Klingeln, die Türen öffneten sich und sie steckte ihr Handy in ihre Tasche. Castle begleitete sie aus dem Fahrstuhl, seine Hand noch immer an ihrem Rücken, bis sie sich an den erst besten Polizisten wandte, den sie finden konnte.

„Haben Sie Ryan und Esposito gesehen?"

Der Polizist zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht seit gestern", antwortete er und ihr Herz stoppte, Castles stolpernder Atemzug in ihrem Ohr. „Tut mir leid, Captain."

Sie schüttelte die Entschuldigung ab, ihre Schritte zu laut, als sie ihr Büro betrat. Castle folgte und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie ihr Handy nahm und Jennys Nummer wählte.

Sechs unbeantwortete Textnachrichten. Seit letzter Nacht keine Verbindung. Ein ungenauer letzter Aufenthaltsort.

Nein. Nein. _Nein._

„Kate?", kam Jennys Stimme aus dem Hörer. Ebenfalls zu laut in ihren Ohren.

„Jenny, hi", hauchte sie. Ihre Worte unsicher und schwach. „Ist Kevin da?"

„Nein", kam die Antwort. „Letzte Nacht schrieb er, dass er noch…", sie setzte den Satz nicht fort, da Kate sie unterbrach.

„ _Verdammt._ "

Sie antwortete nicht. Konnte nicht. Castle starrte sie an und hörte Jennys besorgter Stimme zu.

McCormick war die ganze Nacht in der Zelle. Die Jungs waren verschwunden…

Die Jungs wurden _vermisst_.

Ihr Herz sank und ihr Magen drehte sich um. Sie eilte zu ihrem Schreibtisch und übergab sich mit Tränen in den Augen in ihren Papierkorb.

* * *

Ryan erwachte in totaler Finsternis. Ein leerer Raum, ohrenbetäubende Stille. Er blinkte den Schleier seiner Müdigkeit weg und hob seinen Kopf, obwohl sein Nacken steif war.

Ein Klicken war im Raum zu hören. Sein Körper zuckte, schmerzte und er stöhnte.

Seine Handgelenke waren an den Stuhl gebunden, seine Fußknöchel ebenfalls. Und die Erinnerungen an Chavez' und Burtons Fesselmerkmale schossen durch seinen Kopf.

Ein weiteres Klicken war zu hören.

Er schaute sich um. Esposito saß auf einem Stuhl, der nur wenige Meter entfernt war. Er schüttelte die restliche Desorientierung weg. Der Raum um sie herum war zerstört, Kabel kamen aus den Wänden und Bretter waren über den Boden gelegt, alles in eine Staubschicht gehüllt.

Auf dem Boden in der Ecke stand ein Schild, auf dem „McCormick, Psychologie" zu lesen war.

Er zuckte zusammen und fluchte mit angehaltenem Atem, als ein weiteres Klicken im Raum zu hören war.

„Dr. McCormick?", würgte er heraus.

Dann war ein Lachen zu hören. Das Lachen einer Frau.

 _Oh, nein_.

Sie trat mit breitem Grinsen aus dem Schatten heraus. „Sicher doch", sagte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie wach sind."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate erlaubte sich nur einen Moment um sich zu beruhigen. Sie blinzelte ihre Tränen weg und nippte an ihrem Tee in einem unwirksamen Versuch ihren schmerzenden Magen zu beruhigen. Castle nahm sie nur für eine Sekunde in den Arm, gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Haare und ließ sie dann wieder los.

Er versprach nicht, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Auch sie tat das nicht. Sie wollte keine Versprechungen machen, von denen sie nicht sicher war, dass sie sie halten konnte.

Sie drückte seine Hand. Dann schob sie ihn aus dem Raum in das Großraumbüro, ihre Stimme bereits erhoben.

„Okay, alle mal zuhören!"

Die morgendliche Hektik kam zum Erliegen, alle stoppten gleichzeitig und richteten ihre Augen auf sie. Sie ließ Castles Hand los und griff stattdessen ihre Jacke, in dem Versuch das Zittern ihrer Finger zu beenden. Sie schluckte die Übelkeit, die in ihr aufstieg, hinunter und ging zum Board hinüber.

Ryans und Espositos Aufzeichnungen waren auf diesem zu sehen. Sie versuchte, dass ihr das nicht zu nahe ging.

„Ab sofort ändern sich Ihre Befehle", sagte sie ihrem Team.

Die Polizisten bewegten sich, traten mehr ins Blickfeld, bis die Gruppe sie anstarrte. Castle kam ebenfalls näher, bis er an ihrer Seite stand. Ein Fels in der Brandung. Er gab ihr damit Unterstützung, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Die Detectives Ryan und Esposito werden vermisst", sagte sie und kämpfte darum, das nach Luft schnappen, das den Raum füllte, zu überhören. „Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass das in Zusammenhang mit unserem aktuellen Fall steht. Ab sofort ist das Ihre Priorität, bis sie gefunden sind."

Sie hielt inne und wartete, während ihr Team von Polizisten loslief um Informationen über die Ermittlungen zu sammeln. Gerade als alle damit begannen sich weg zu drehen, sprach sie erneut und wandte sich an den Polizisten, der sie über Ryan und Espositos Abwesenheit informiert hatte.

„Sie", sagte sie. „Sie holen mir Dr. Calvin McCormick in den Verhörraum Eins."

Und sie wartete nur so lange bis sie sein Nicken sah, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit in ihrem Magen zu kämpfen hatte.

* * *

Sie übergab sich noch zwei Mal, Castles Hand auf ihrem Rücken und mit brennenden Tränen in ihren Augen. Mit der Zeit wurde die Übelkeit besser und sie konnte in den Verhörraum gehen. Ihr Ehemann folgte ihr, immer noch ruhig, immer noch stark und tröstlich und ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag beruhigend.

Er zog den Stuhl für sie zurück und wartete bis sie sich gesetzt hatte, bevor er sich selber setzte.

Dr. McCormick saß ihnen gegenüber, hin und her rutschend auf seinem Stuhl und massierte mit einer Hand seinen Nacken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sofort.

Sie zögerte nicht mit der Antwort.

„Zwei meiner Detectives werden vermisst, seitdem sie einer Spur in diesem Fall nachgegangen sind."

Es war schroff, wahrscheinlich zu schroff, ihre Wut noch hörbar. Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Auch nicht als Dr. McCormick blass wurde, die Augen weit aufgerissen und sein Körper erstarrt. Sein Mund fiel mit einem gebrochenem Ausatmen auf und dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran zu sprechen.

„Ich habe es nicht getan!", brüllte er. „Ich war die ganze Nacht hier. Sie können den Polizisten fragen, der mich in der… der Zelle zu überwachen hatte."

Sie seufzte und hasste es, dass sie die nächsten Worte aussprechen musste. „Ich bin mir sehr wohl über Ihr Alibi bewusst, Dr. McCormick."

Er setzte sich zurück und atmete erleichtert ein. „Sie denken also nicht mehr, dass ich es war?"

„Sie sind nicht länger ein Verdächtiger", bestätigte sie, „aber Sie _sind_ unsere wertvollste Informationsquelle."

„Aber…, wie?"

Castle sprach als nächster. Seine Stimme war belegt und sie konnte hören, wie er gegen das Zittern in der Stimme ankämpfte, als er es erklärte: „Jemand versucht Sie hereinzulegen." Er hielt inne und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich weiter nach unten. „Kennen Sie jemanden, der Ihnen möglicherweise auf diesem Wege schaden wollte?"

Dr. McCormick blickte finster zurück, seine Schultern verspannten sich defensiv. „Nein, wissen Sie was, mir war nicht klar, dass ich in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Serienkiller…"

Beckett warnte ihn: „Dr. McCormick."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss seine Augen. Seine Hände, die zu Fäusten geballt waren, entspannten sich und er atmete verärgert aus. „Entschuldigung", sagte der Doktor. „Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Ihre beiden Detectives vermisst werden, aber ich weiß wirklich nichts über diesen Fall, Captain Beckett. Jedenfalls nichts, was über die Kenntnisse durch die psychologischen Begutachtungen hinausgeht."

Es war ehrlich gemeint, leider zu ehrlich. Ihre Schultern fielen herab und ihr Ärger verflog.

Er hatte ein Alibi für beide Morde und für das Verschwinden der Jungs. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit seiner Schuld wurde immer geringer.

Also…

„Okay", lenkte sie ein. „Sie können nun gehen, aber Sie müssen mich anrufen, wenn Sie auch nur an _irgendetwas_ denken, was wichtig für die Untersuchung sein könnte."

Außerdem würden vielleicht die überwachenden Polizisten, die sie hinter Dr. McCormick herschicken würde, sie zu ihrem Mörder führen.

* * *

Castle nahm sie sofort in den Arm, als sie ihre Bürotür schloss. Das Team war neu konzentriert. Polizisten kämpften sich durch die Bankunterlagen und Telefonlisten der Opfer. Andere suchten in dem Leben von Calvin McCormick nach jedem Hinweis, der darauf deuten könnte, dass jemand ein Motiv hätte, ihn zu belasten. Sie entsandte ein Team von Detectives und die Spurensicherung zu dem Fabrikgebäude, in dem die Jungs zuletzt waren. Danach starrte sie für viel zu lange Zeit auf das Board.

Jennys verzweifelte und gebrochene Stimme, die um Kevin weinte, war ein Echo in ihrem Kopf. Erinnerungen an das friedliche und perfekte Familienessen letzte Nacht wiederholten sich ständig und legten sich schwer auf ihr Herz.

Sie waren ihre Familie. Sie wurden vermisst. Sie musste…

„Wir werden sie finden", flüsterte Castle und presste seine Lippen auf die Seite ihres Kopfes.

Sie antwortete nicht. Konnte sich nicht dazu bringen ihm zuzustimmen, wenn er sich so unsicher anhörte. Aber sie konnte es auch nicht bestreiten und damit dem Zweifel, der sich in ihr breit machte, ins Gesicht schauen. Ihre Arme hingen herab. Ihre Hände schafften es gerade, sein Hemd zu greifen, den Stoff in ihren Fäusten zu umklammern. Genauso, wie sie seine Zuversicht umklammern wollte, wie unsicher sie auch sein mochte.

Er wartete eine Sekunde auf eine Antwort und als keine kam, sprach er weiter.

„Ich habe Hayley angerufen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie jeden Fall, den sie gerade hat, fallen lassen soll. Sie soll sich stattdessen hierauf konzentrieren", sagte er.

Einen lautlosen Atemzug stotternd, drehte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Ich weiß, dass dein Job der legale Weg ist, aber Kate, der rechtmäßige Weg dauert seine Zeit. Und diese Zeit haben Ryan und Esposito möglicherweise nicht." Er hielt inne und seine Hand streichelte über ihren Rücken. „Sie sind unsere Familie und du hast es selber gesagt, alle Mann an Bord, also…"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. Verhinderte dadurch, dass er es sagte, dass die Jungs es vielleicht nicht wieder nach Hause schafften.

„Okay", hauchte sie. „Natürlich. Du hast Recht. Was immer es auch kostet. Wir müssen sie finden."

Sie würden sie finden.

* * *

Ihre Entführerin kam und ging unzählige Male. Verschwand hinter Ecken und verschlossenen Türen. Nur um mit einem teuflischen Grinsen wieder vor ihnen zu erscheinen. Immer noch an den Stuhl gefesselt, beobachtete Ryan sie, wie sie wieder erschien, genau im Strahl der Sonne, der durch das Fenster kam. Er schluckte schwer beim Anblick des Vergnügens, das sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.

Mit ihren Händen umklammerte sie eine Akte.

"Was wollen Sie von uns?", fragte Esposito.

Eine Antwort oder nur ein Blick in seine Richtung erfolgten nicht. Sie öffnete einfach die Akte, ihre Augen über die Seiten fliegend. Viel zu schnell, um sie zu lesen.

Ihre Augen verharrten auf einer Seite, als sie dann sprach.

„Sie sind nicht diejenigen, die ich will. Aber ihr Boss, _Kate_ ", sprach sie mit Betonung des 'K' und dem abrupten Ende auf dem 'T', „scheint das Gebäude nicht mehr zu verlassen. Auch ihr Ehemann nicht. Und so müssen Sie erst einmal herhalten." Abscheu war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Ihre Augen strahlten mit einer bizarren Kombination von Wut und Befriedigung, als sie wieder aufschaute.

„Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde _Kate_ schon bekommen", sagte sie.

Ryan schluckte seinen Protest runter, Esposito aber nicht.

„Beckett wird sie eingesperrt haben, bevor sie auch nur eine Hand an sie oder Castle legen können", spuckte er aus. „Das verspreche ich Ihnen."

Sie funkelte mit den Augen, war für einen Moment erstarrt, um sich dann wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Langsame, gezielte Schritte führten sie zu Esposito, ein einzelnes Blatt aus ihrer Akte in der Hand. Sie warf es ihm vor die Füße und wartete nur einen Moment um ihnen zu erlauben den unleserlichen Ausdruck zu entziffern.

„An Ihrer Stelle wäre ich vorsichtiger", sagte sie zu Esposito. „Ich kenne Ihre größte Angst und wie ich sie Realität werden lassen könnte."

Esposito verweigerte die Zustimmung, die sie wortlos erwartete und so wandte sie sich stattdessen an Ryan.

„Und Ihre auch", grinste sie.

Er versuchte, sich auf seinem Sitz zu bewegen, sein Rücken drückte sich gegen die Stuhllehne um wegzukommen. Aber das ließ sie nur noch mehr lächeln. Eine Hand griff nach dem Feuerzeug, das in ihrem Hosenbund steckte.

Sie ließ es anklicken und er schluckte schwer.

„Ich nehme an, dass es dem Feuer zu verdanken ist, dass es mir so einfach gemacht wird."

Die Akte fiel zu Boden und Ryan konnte wieder nur auf ein einzelnes Blatt starren, was sie zwischen ihren Fingern hielt. Sie wedelte damit vor ihm hin und her und das erlaubte ihm seinen Namen in Druckbuchstaben zu erkennen, der oben auf die Seite gedruckt war. Die flackernde Flamme des Feuerzeugs glitt über genau diesen Bereich und ließ das Stück Papier schrumpfen, verkrumpeln und verbrennen.

Er kniff seine Augen zu, sein Atem blieb in seiner Kehle stecken.

Das Geräusch des verbrennenden Papiers blieb, als das Blatt den Boden erreichte. Auch ihr Lachen, ein Fuß, der auf den Boden stampfte.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", sagte sie wieder.

Ryans zwang sich seine Augen zu öffnen und zu beobachten, wie das Feuer erlosch, das Feuerzeug wieder zugemacht wurde. Vorübergehende Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper.

Feuer hatte ihn einst fast von seiner Familie getrennt, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte sein kleines Mädchen kennen zu lernen. Das würde nicht wieder passieren.

„Wir haben diesen Punkt meines Planes bisher nicht erreicht", setzte sie hinzu.

 _Bisher._

* * *

Die Tür zum Büro der Privatdetektei schlug hinter Kate zu, als Castle bereits auf dem Weg zu Hayley war, die hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.

„Irgendetwas Neues?", fragte er so schnell, dass die einzelnen Silben der Worte ineinander übergingen.

„Bisher nicht", antwortete Hayley. „Es sind keine Kameras an der Lagerhalle und so suche ich in der Umgebung nach…"

„Du musst _etwas_ finden", unterbrach Castle sie. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, Wut und Verzweiflung vermischten sich in seinem Ton.

Hayley nickte und versprach nicht aufzuhören, bis Ryan und Esposito sicher wären, aber Castle wandte sich bereits Beckett zu.

„Wir übersehen etwas", sagte er. „Was übersehen wir?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Sie konnte nicht, weil sie keine Idee hatte, was sie zu ihrem Mörder führen könnte, zu ihren Jungs.

Die Lagerhalle hatte keine Anhaltspunkte geliefert. Die Handys der Jungs konnten nicht geortet werden. Verkehrskameras hatten _nichts_ gezeigt. Sie hatten einen Verdächtigen, der offensichtlich herein gelegt worden war. Zwei Opfer mit seltsamen Todesursachen…

„Ein weiteres Opfer", platzte sie plötzlich heraus.

Er schaute auf, blinkte seine Verwunderung weg und ersetzte diese mit dem beginnenden Blitzen übereinstimmender Ideen.

„Denke darüber nach", fuhr sie fort. „Welcher Mörder hat noch niemals gemordet und entführt dann einen verheirateten Mann, hält ihn gefangen und bringt ihn dann ausgerechnet mit einer Schlange als Mordwaffe um?"

„Keiner."

„Genau."

Er nickte. „Also nehmen wir mal an das andere Opfer wurde auf die gleiche Weise wie die anderen umgebracht, so müsste es jemand sein, der kürzlich verhaftet wurde…"

„... und eine psychologische Begutachtung hatte", beendete sie den Satz.

„Durchgeführt von Dr. McCormick…", fügte er hinzu,

„…wurde dann entlassen…"

„...und ein paar Tage später umgebracht…"

„...wobei deren größte Angst genutzt wurde.", schloss sie ab, bevor sie innehielt und vor weiteren Mutmaßungen ihre Lippen zusammen presste.

Sie hatten keine Zeit für verrückte Ideen und selbst Castle schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

Sie hatten Ryan und Esposito zu finden. Ein Mordopfer zu identifizieren.

„Wir müssen Zugang zu McCormicks Patientenakten erhalten", sagte sie ihm und beobachtete, wie Castle zustimmend nickte.

Hayley stemmte sich aus ihrem Stuhl, der über den Boden scharrte, als sie sprach.

„Und ich weiß genau, wie wir diese bekommen."

* * *

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Castle zum hundertsten Mal und zog damit einen weiteren verärgerten Blick von Hayley auf sich. „Ich meine wirklich richtig sicher?"

Sie unterbrach ihren Versuch das Schloss der Tür zum Büro von Dr. Ramos zu knacken, einem Kollegen von Dr. McCormick. „Würdest du bitte leise sein, bevor wir noch entdeckt werden?", zischte sie. „Diese Tür führt direkt in Dr. Ramos Büro und da er im Urlaub ist, ist es leer. Und das bedeutet, dass wir es benutzen können, um Zugang zum Flur und dann zum…"

Er wollte gerade fragen, warum sie nicht weiter ihre Erklärungen flüsterte, aber es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die Tür aufging und Hayleys befriedigtes Grinsen die Antwort gab.

Schritt 1 ihres Planes: Komplett.

Als nächstes: Schritte 2, 3, 4, 5…

„Hätten wir nicht einen einfacheren Plan haben können?", fragte er.

„Pst", sagte sie, warf ihm wieder einen verärgerten Blick zu und führte ihn in das Büro von Dr. Ramos.

Er blieb an der Tür stehen und schaute zu, wie Hayley die Schubkästen durchsuchte. Sie war leise, zog sie auf und schloss sie wieder und murmelte vor sich hin, während sie suchte.

„Aha", atmete sie etwas lauter aus, als sie fand, was sie suchte. Die Schlüsselkarte von Dr. Ramos für das Archiv.

Er lächelte. „Beginnen wir mit Schritt 3."

Hayley rollte mit ihren Augen und trat zu ihm und der Tür, die zum Flur führte. „Schritt 4, Rick."

Er war immer noch dabei herauszufinden, was Schritt 1-3 gewesen waren, als sie an ihm vorbei griff, die Tür öffnete und in den glücklicherweise leeren Flur trat.

Sie führte ihn durch das Gebäude und flüsterte die Türnummern vor sich hin, während sie lief. Ohne Zögern erkannte sie das Archiv, zog die Schlüsselkarte über den Öffner und seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sich die Tür mit einem Piepen öffnete.

Das Archiv war allerdings nicht leer, als sie es betraten.

„Dr. McCormick?", fragte Castle. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Was ich hier mache?", entgegnete der Doktor. „Ich arbeite hier. Aber was machen _Sie_ hier?"


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett ignorierte Dr. McCormicks Protest, dass er wieder im Verhörzimmer war, von dem Augenblick an, in dem sie den Raum betrat. Ihre Hände umklammerten die Akte mit unnützen Informationen. Ihre Augen starrten Dr. McCormick an, während sie darauf wartete, dass Castle sich setzte, bevor sie das selber auch tat.

„Meine Detectives sehen Ihre Akten durch", informierte sie den Psychotherapeut. „Sie werden finden, was immer Sie gesucht haben."

Dr. McCormick seufzte, seinen Kopf gegen die Rücklehne legend. „Ich habe nicht nach etwas Bestimmtem gesucht", diskutierte er. „Nichts Schlimmem zumindest."

„Also haben Sie doch nach etwas Konkretem gesucht?", fragte Castle. „Was war es?"

Ein erneuter Seufzer, ein tiefer Atemzug und der Doktor rutschte erneut auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und lehnte sich offen und ehrlich nach vorne.

„Ich konnte anhand der Tatortfotos erkennen, dass der Mörder auf keinen Fall auf direktem Weg zum Mord von Antonio Chavez kommen konnte. Es muss also ein weiteres Opfer geben. Und ich dachte, wenn ich meine Akten durchsuche, dass ich möglicherweise jemanden finde, der passen könnte."

Sie atmete schwer ein und schluckte in einem kläglichen Versuch dieses zu verbergen. Das war genau das, was ihr Revier gerade machte.

„Und?", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Und ich habe jemanden gefunden. Sein Name ist Oliver Malone und er wurde vor drei Wochen wegen Körperverletzung verhaftet", sagte Dr. McCormick. „Eine psychologische Begutachtung sollte die Gründe für seine Wut herausfinden und wir erfuhren, dass er eine sehr schwere Nadel-Phobie hatte."

Sie nickte und forderte den Doktor lautlos auf fortzufahren.

„Er wurde vor 2 ½ Wochen tot mit einer Überdosis Drogen gefunden. Mit zahlreichen Nadeleinstichen."

 _Oh_. Das war vielversprechend. Auch Castle schien das zu denken und erhob sich bereits von seinem Stuhl. Er murmelte etwas davon die Akte von Oliver Malone zu finden und das Team in die Umstände seines Todes schauen zu lassen.

Aber er hielt an, bevor er die Tür des Verhörraums erreicht hatte, weil Dr. McCormick etwas rief.

„Warten Sie."

„Was?", fragte sie.

McCormick atmete tief ein, als wenn er sich selbst auf die Antwort vorbereiten wollte. „Es gibt ein Problem damit, dass Malone das weitere Opfer ist." Er hielt inne, seine Augen schauten auf seine unruhigen Finger. „Ich habe seine psychologische Begutachtung nicht gemacht."

* * *

Sie heftete das Foto an das Board und schrieb den Grund und den Todeszeitpunkt darunter. Ihre Schrift war zittrig.

„Opfer Nr. 1: Oliver Malone", sagte sie Castle.

„Wir sind sicher, ja?"

Sie nickte. „Ich habe Lanie in den Bericht des Leichenbeschauers und die Tatortfotos schauen lassen. Die Tatausführung stimmt überein. Der Tod wurde durch die größte Angst des Opfers verursacht. Und sie bemerkte verblassende Fesselmerkmale an den Hand- und Fußgelenken. Sie ist sich sicher, dass es derselbe Täter ist."

Castle schluckte, seine Schultern senkten sich mit dem tiefen Atemzug, den er machte. „Also ist Dr. McCormick…"

„…kein Verdächtiger mehr", beendete sie seinen Satz. Enttäuschung spiegelte sich bei ihren Worten in seinen Augen wider und sie zwang sich wegzuschauen, bevor der Schmerz in ihrer Brust größer werden konnte.

Eine unordentliche Version ihrer Handschrift schrieb „Alibi" unter das Foto von McCormick am Board.

Während sie schrieb, konnte sie fühlen, wie Castle auf ihren Kopf, das Board, die Worte starrte.

„Wir sind also wieder am Anfang", murmelte er.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, streckte ihre Hand aus und ließ sie an seinem Ellbogen ruhen, um die Spannung in seinen Schultern zu erleichtern.

„Nein, Babe. Sind wir nicht", sagte sie. „Eigentlich haben wir endlich einen anderen Verdächtigen."

Er riss seine Augen auf. Sie waren hell und blau und füllten sich mit zurückhaltender Hoffnung. Er starrte sie an, blickte kurz auf das Board und bewegte seinen Arm, bis ihre Hand zur Seite fiel. Professionalität nahm wieder Gestalt an.

„Der Doktor, der die psychologische Begutachtung von Malone durchführte?"

Sie lächelte und nickte. Mit ihrer freien Hand reichte sie an ihm vorbei und nahm ein zweites Foto von Ryans Schreibtisch, der ansonsten unberührt war. Dieses endete genau neben dem Foto von McCormick am Board.

„Dr. Angela Payne", sagte sie.

„Na gut, mit diesem Nachnamen…"

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen. „Nicht deswegen ist sie eine Verdächtige, Castle", erinnerte sie ihn. „Dr. Payne ist eine neue Mitarbeiterin. Dr. McCormick leitet sie aktuell an und deshalb hatte er Zugriff auf Malones Akte _und_ sie hatte deshalb Zugriff zu all' seinen Akten, also auch zu Chavez' und Burtons."

„Also werden wir sie herholen?"

Trotz der Sorgen, die sie hatte, lächelte sie. „Ich habe bereits jemanden losgeschickt um sie herzuholen."

* * *

Dr. Angela Payne war für eine Psychologin wirklich jung. Jung und nervös. Sie puhlte an ihren Fingernägeln von dem Moment an, in dem sich die Tür des Verhörzimmers hinter ihr schloss. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände. Manchmal ließ sie ihren Blick über die Wände streifen oder schaute zu der Sicherheitskamera in der Ecke der Decke. Dann gab sie auf und brüllte in die Stille.

Erst dann betraten Beckett und er den Raum und beruhigten die Proteste des Doktors gegen das Eingesperrt sein.

„Drei Menschen sind tot und zwei meiner Detectives werden vermisst", sagte Beckett. „Ihr Wohlbehagen ist nicht meine Priorität."

Dr. Payne riss panisch ihre Augen weit auf. „Tot? Drei Menschen sind _tot_?" Ihr Kinn fiel herab als es ihr dämmerte. „Ist das wegen Dr. McCormick?"

„Nicht mehr", sagte Castle. „Es sei denn, Sie ziehen ihn mit da rein."

„Ich? Wie könnte ich… Sie denken, _ich_ habe das getan?"

Beckett lehnte sich rüber, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen, als Angelas Aufmerksamkeit sich von Castle ihr zuwandte.

„Kannten Sie Oliver Malone?", fragte Beckett.

Dr. Payne runzelte die Stirn. „Ja", sagte sie. „Ich… Dr. McCormick und ich führten die psychologische…"

„Was ist mit Antonio Chavez?"

Sie nickte: „Ja, aber…"

„Und Lora Burton?"

„Ja, sie auch, aber ich habe sie _nicht umgebracht_ ", sagte Dr. Payne. „Ich kannte sie durch die Arbeit, sah jeden von ihnen genau einmal für die psychologischen Begutachtungen. Und das _war_ es."

Castle schluckte schwer und kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Aber wie würden Sie dann erklären, dass der Mörder Kenntnisse von der geistigen Gesundheit aller drei Opfer hatte. Informationen, die auch Sie hatten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Angela mit lauter werdender Stimme. „Aber ich habe sie nicht umgebracht. Ich würde niemals jemanden umbringen."

„Nun gut", sagte Beckett. „Haben Sie ein Alibi für die Zeit von vor zwei Nächten, von 20.00 Uhr bis zum nächsten Tag?"

Dr. Payne nickte, nickte schneller und stotterte ihre Antwort: „Ab… Aber sicher", sagte sie.

Castle holte tief Luft und versuchte seine rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Sie konnte einfach kein Alibi haben. Sie war ihre beste Spur, ihre _einzige_ Spur.

„Vor zwei Nächten war ich auf einem Doppel-Date mit meinem Freund und unseren Freunden und am nächsten Tag war ich auf Arbeit."

„Besteht die Möglichkeit dieses zu bestätigen?", fragte Kate mit enttäuschter Stimme.

„Ja, i… ich habe Bilder." Sie beugte sich herab und wollte nach ihrem Handy greifen. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass es ihr vor dem Betreten des Verhörzimmers abgenommen worden war. Ein uniformierter Beamter brachte es aber herein.

Dr. Payne entsperrte das Gerät, tippte auf dem Bildschirm herum und übergab das Handy dann an Beckett.

Es brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick und er realisierte, dass ihr Alibi bestätigt war.

Sein Atem stoppte, brannte als er einen flachen, zitternden Atemzug tat. Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Seine Hand schlug auf den Tisch, als er sich erhob.

Geladen lief er aus dem Verhör- in den Pausenraum und schmiss die Türen hinter sich zu.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Kate ihm folgte. Er hörte das Schließen der Tür. Das Rascheln der Jalousien, als sie herunter gelassen wurden. Das Klicken ihrer Absätze, als sie an ihn heran trat. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Ellbogen, die andere strich über seinen Rücken. Ein Versuch seinen keuchenden Atem zu beruhigen.

„Es wird alles gut, Rick."

Er wollte ihr glauben, aber das letzte Mal, als sie mit einem Serienkiller zu tun hatten… Es war in ein vierjähriges Katz- und Maus-Spiel ausgeartet, das damit endete, dass seine Ehefrau beinahe umgebracht worden wäre.

Das letzte Mal, als etwas so groß erschien… Sie dachten es wäre vorüber gewesen. Bis Kate und er auf dem Küchenfußboden fast verblutet wären, bis ein Mann vor seinen Augen umgebracht wurde.

Aber es würde dieses Mal anders sein. Es musste einfach anders sein.

Es würde anders sein.

Nicht wahr?

* * *

Castles Atmung war weit ruhiger, als er wieder aus der Toilette kam und Kate war erleichtert. Er folgte ihr in ihr Büro und bot ihr ein zittriges Lächeln, als sie ihm den Kaffee reichte, den sie für ihn gemacht hatte.

„Besser?", flüsterte sie.

Er nickte: „Danke."

Es gab eine Pause, als er von seinem Getränk nippte und sie sich versicherte, dass es ihm wirklich besser ging. Sie war wirklich voller Sorgen um Ryan und Esposito, die zu ihren besten Freunden zählten und nun in den Fängen eines Serienkillers waren. Aber sie war auch voller Sorge um ihren Ehemann.

Zufrieden mit seinem Wohlergehen nickte sie und ging näher an ihn heran. „Ich habe mir gedacht", sagte sie, „was ist, wenn wir vollkommen falsch liegen mit alledem?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie jetzt?"

„Wir versuchen die ganze Zeit den Mörder zu identifizieren", begann sie, „aber um die Jungs zu finden und hoffentlich auch denjenigen, der sie entführt hat, brauchen wir eigentlich nur zu wissen, wo sie festgehalten werden."

„Gut, aber der Identität des Mörders auf den Grund zu gehen, ist in der Regel der beste Weg heraus zu finden, wo er seine Opfer festhält", erinnerte er sie.

Sie unterdrückte ihr Lächeln und trat noch näher an ihren Ehemann heran. „Oder aber der Identität auf den Grund zu gehen, von der wir glauben sollen, dass sie verantwortlich ist."

„McCormick?"

„Denk darüber nach, Rick."

Er nickte und sie beobachtete, wie sich die vertraute Konzentration in ihm breit machte, das aufkommende Licht des Begreifens in seinen Augen.

„Der wahre Mörder ging sogar so weit und platzierte Fingerabdrücke an den Opfern", sagte er. „Möglicherweise hat er auch ein Versteck gewählt, das ebenso auf McCormick hinweisen würde, wenn es gefunden wird."

Sie lächelte. „Genau."

„Du bist ein Genie", lächelte er ebenfalls.

„Wenn es funktioniert", erinnerte sie ihn.

Aber ihr Herz flammte bereits mit der gleichen Hoffnung, die auch in seinen Augen zu sehen war.

* * *

Der Raum roch nach Rauch, nur ein wenig. Der andauernde Geruch, der bei ihm Erinnerungen an sehr viel schlimmere Flammen zurückbrachte.

Die Explosion. Das Knistern. Die _Hitze_. Der Rauch. Brennende Lungen. Der Schwindel. Das Verblassen der Welt. Und…

„Kennen Sie den Schlüssel dazu, jemanden weh zu tun?", fragte ihre Entführerin und schaute von dem Feuer auf, das sie gerade viel zu nah an Ryans Beinen ausgemacht hatte. „Sie müssen schrittweise den Grund für seinen Schmerz intensivieren. Ein höheres Gebäude. Eine dickere Nadel, mehr Kontakt zu einer Schlange, mehr Zeit unter Wasser." Sie hielt inne und wartete bis er seine Augen öffnete und auf die Flammen, die aus dem Feuerzeug kamen, starrte. „Ein größeres Feuer."

Ryan stöhnte bei dieser Vorstellung. Neben ihm blieb Esposito ruhig. Er hatte es bereits lange aufgegeben sich mit ihrer Entführerin abzugeben.

Es hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab zu ihm zu sprechen.

„Wissen Sie, was das Beste an alldem ist?", fragte sie Esposito. „Sie beide machen es so einfach, Sie gleichzeitig mit Ihren größten Ängsten zu konfrontieren."

Sie sagte nichts mehr. Das Klicken ihrer Absätze hallte laut, als sie um sie herumlief, sich mit den Ellbogen auf jeden Stuhl stützte und flüsternd zu ihnen nach vorne lehnte.

„Kevin hier ängstigt sich vor einem großen, gefährlichen und _tödlichen_ Feuer." Ihr Kopf drehte sich nach links, ihr Lächeln wurde größer. „Was gut ist, um Sie zu erschüttern, Javier." Sie hielt inne. „Erzählen Sie mir, wie leer Ihr Leben sein würde, wenn Sie es nicht schaffen würden, _ihn_ zu seiner Familie zurück zu bringen. Was Ihre größte Angst ist."

Erneute Stille. Esposito schaffte es jegliche Antwort, die er haben könnte, zurück zu halten. Ryan schaffte dieses aber nicht.

„Javi", keuchte er. Aber sein Partner unterbrach jedes ‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein' oder ‚Danke', das aus Ryan heraus wollte, mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Außerdem ging ihre Entführerin bereits weg und verhöhnte sie weiter, als sie hinter einer Ecke verschwand.

„Ich denke", sagte sie, „es ist an der Zeit, dass wir von den einfachen Blättern, die verbrannt wurden, einen Schritt weiter gehen."


	6. Chapter 6

Sie wollten keine Zeit damit verschwenden Dr. McCormick wieder ins Revier zu holen. Sie wollten keine wertvollen Minuten damit verbringen _zu warten_ , wenn ein Serienkiller immer noch ihre Freunde, ihre _Familie_ gefangen hielt.

Also wanderte Castle in ihrem Büro hin und her, rieb seine Hände in einer angstvollen Vorahnung, während sie den Anruf tätigte.

Sie zählte das Klingeln, übersensibel für jede Sekunde die verging, jetzt wo das Finden, das Retten von Ryan und Esposito so dicht bevorstand.

 _Möglicherweise_ bevorstand.

„Dr. McCormicks Büro", kam die Stimme durch das Telefon. Sie atmete hörbar aus, hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte.

„Dr. McCormick, hier ist Captain Beckett", sprach sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Wir haben eine letzte Frage in Bezug auf die Ermittlungen an Sie."

„Okay", sagte er, das Wort langgezogen. „Wollen Sie, dass ich ins Revier zurückkomme?"

„Nein. Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Sie können sie über das Telefon beantworten." Sie hielt inne und ließ ihm nur eine Sekunde Zeit eine Antwort zu geben, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Wir denken, dass, wer auch immer dahinter steckt, möglicherweise einen Ort nutzt, um seine Opfer festzuhalten, der auch mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht werden kann. Und da Sie für die Morde beschuldigt werden sollen, wäre das eine weitere Verbindung zu Ihnen, anstatt zu ihm."

Sie unterbrach sich wieder und gab Dr. McCormick die Zeit seine Zustimmung zu dieser Theorie zu geben, bevor sie schnell weiter ausführte.

„Wir müssen also wissen, ob Sie oder jemand, der Ihnen nahe steht, einen Besitz hat, der geschützt und leer genug ist, um Menschen gefangen zu halten."

Ihre Brust schmerzte, als sie einen Atemzug nahm und diesen hielt, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete, auf das Zerschellen ihrer Hoffnungen, oder-

„Tatsächlich tue ich das."

Und sie konnte wieder atmen.

„Ich werde meine eigene Praxis eröffnen, aber es wird noch gebaut", fuhr Dr. McCormick fort. „Die Baumaßnahmen wurden aber aufgrund von Problemen mit den Genehmigungen im letzten Monat gestoppt. Und der gesamte Platz ist schalldicht."

 _Oh_. Oh, das war vielversprechend. Das könnte funktionieren. Sie könnten die Jungs finden.

Sie könnten…

„Okay", brachte sie heraus. „Okay. Kann ich die Adresse haben?"

Sie schrieb es einmal, zweimal auf. Übergab den ersten Zettel an Castle, damit er Hayley eine SMS schicken konnte. Den zweiten Zettel legte sie Karpowski auf den Schreibtisch und gab weitere Anweisungen, ein SWAT-Team so schnell wie möglich dorthin zu schicken.

Und dann rauschten sie aus dem Revier, um die Jungs zu retten.

* * *

Hayley war bereits vor Ort, als Castle und Beckett ankamen. Sie stand neben ihrem Auto und lud ihre Waffe, als Kate ihr Auto anhielt und genau vor dem Gebäude parkte.

Sie sprang fast aus dem Wagen, ihre Hand an der Waffe an ihrer Hüfte. Castle stoppte sie aber, bevor sie das tun konnte.

„Du musst im Auto bleiben, Kate", sagte er ihr.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, bereit zu protestieren, aber das wollte er nicht hören. Konnte möglicherweise nicht standhaft bleiben, wenn sie alle Gründe dagegen aufzählte.

„Bitte, Kate", bettelte er. „Es geht hier nicht mehr nur um dich und ich kann nicht…, ich…, bitte warte wenigstens ein paar Minuten bis das SWAT-Team hier ist. Und dann kannst du ihnen folgen. Aber ich kann nicht… Ich kann nicht ertragen, dass dir was passieren könnte. Euch beiden…"

Sie stoppte ihn mit einem Kuss. Hart und schnell. Ihre Fäuste klammerten sich in den Stoff seines Hemdes. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als sie zurück trat, ihn aber nicht loslassen konnte.

„Ich bleibe", lenkte sie ein. „Aber bitte sei vorsichtig."

Er nickte. „Immer."

Das ließ sie lächeln, ließ sie ihn ein zweites Mal küssen. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Ihre Hände fielen herunter als er sich wegdrehte, fast aus dem Auto stolperte und gleichzeitig seine kugelsichere Writer-Weste anzog, während er die Waffe griff, die Kate in seine Hand gelegt hatte.

Er hielt sie fest umschlossen und ging zu Hayley hinüber, die an der Wand neben der Tür lehnte.

„Sie kommt nicht mit rein?", fragte Hayley und zeigte zu Beckett, die noch immer im Auto saß.

„Heute nicht", antwortete er.

Hayley zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Äußerte nicht ihre Vermutungen, die in ihr brodelten, wie er sicher war. „Na dann", sagte sie nur, stieß die Tür auf und führte ihn in das Gebäude.

Sie ging in die eine Richtung, er sauste den entgegengesetzten Flur entlang. Türen waren auf beiden Seiten und führten in kleine Räume, die eines Tages für Akten, Büros oder viele Therapie-Sitzungen genutzt werden würden. Er öffnete jede einzelne Tür, um sicherzustellen, dass jeder Raum leer war, die Waffe sicher in seiner rechten Hand.

Kein Ryan. Kein Esposito. Kein Mörder. Weiter.

Der Geruch von Rauch war das erste, was er bemerkte, als er näher kam. Gerade stark genug um ihn an seiner Nase kratzen zu lassen. Sein Herz schlug in Panik gegen seine Rippen. Sein Griff um die Waffe wurde fester. Er schloss seine Augen kurz bevor er weiter vorwärts drängte. Vorwärts, vorwärts…

An der letzten Tür war ein Schild, auf dem „Dr. McCormick" zu lesen war.

Er stieß die Tür auf.

Sofort sah er eine Hinweistafel, von der ihm die Worte „McCormick, Psychologie" entgegen starrten. Dann waren nur noch Holzbretter zu sehen und Schichten über Schichten mit Sägemehl.

Ein Stuhl. _Esposito_. Noch ein Stuhl. _Ryan._

Und die Mörderin.

„N.Y.P.D, heben Sie die Hände hoch!", brüllte er mit zitternder Stimme und wackligen Knien.

Ryan und Esposito starrten ihn an. Rauch wirbelte in der Luft umher. Die Mörderin griff nach ihrer Waffe im Hosenbund und zielte genau auf seine Brust.

Sein Atem stockte. Sein Herz stoppte. Sein Körper wurde taub.

 _Der Schuss. Der Schmerz. Das Blut._

„ _Ich sagte zu Mason, dass du es heraus bekommen würdest."_

 _Kate. Sein Name. Kate._

Die Jungs brüllten seinen Namen, das Echo prallte von den Wänden ab, kam aber nur gedämpft in seinen Ohren an, kreisten in seinem Kopf wie die Erinnerungen, die Welt…

„ _Es tut mir leid, Rick. Aber wie soll ich meinen Ruhestand genießen, wenn Sie und Ihre bessere Hälfte mich jagen?"_

„ _Castle."_

 _Kate. Kate._ Kate.

Die Mörderin sprach währenddessen. Höhnisch. Irgendwas über Waffen und PTBS und Kate und…

 _Ihr Körper prallt auf den Boden. Ihr Stöhnen in Höllenqualen._

 _Schmerzhaft. Brennend. Stechender Schmerz._

 _Bewegung. Sich zu ihr hin hieven. Zu ihr. Um ihre Hand in seine zu nehmen._

 _Ich liebe dich. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Die Welt, die sich drehte, verschwamm, immer dunkler wurde, dunkler, dunk…_

 _Und dann nichts._

Er konnte nicht atmen. Konnte nicht denken. Konnte sich nicht bewegen.

* * *

Castle war genau hier. Genau hier. Er starrte nur und bewegte sich nicht. Und Ryan tat alles, was er nur konnte, schrie seinen Namen um seinen Freund aus der Erstarrung zu holen.

Aber ihre Entführerin redete auch. Spöttisch, mit dem so gewohnten üblen Grinsen.

„Also angeschossen zu werden macht Sie also total fertig, nicht wahr?" sagte sie. „Wie der Ehemann, so die Ehefrau, hm? PTBS muss in der Familie liegen. Erst Kate, nun Sie. Gut zu wissen."

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu Ryan und Esposito, bevor sie zurück auf den immer noch erstarrten Castle blickte.

„Zu schlimm, dass es Sie davon abhält Ihre Freunde zu retten."

Castle reagierte immer noch nicht. Aber Hayley tat es, die zusätzlichen Geräusche schwerer Schritte begannen das Gebäude zu füllen.

SWAT. Mehr Hoffnung.

Ryan und Esposito schauten zu, wie Hayley Castle zur Seite stieß, ihr Freund, vollkommen zittrig und stolpernd, ließ auch seine Waffe fallen. Hayley ging an ihm vorbei in den Raum, Waffe bereit, zielend, abfeuernd.

Glas zerbrach. Aber Blut wurde nicht vergossen.

Das SWAT-Team kam an und rannte an allen vorbei um die Ecke, zu der Hintertür, die ihre Entführerin genommen hatte. Gewehre gesichert und geladen. Die Schritte waren unglaublich laut.

Hayley zog ein Messer aus ihrem Gürtel und Castle konnte nicht zu ihnen schauen, als sie die Schnur um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke durchschnitt.

Und dann schrie ein SWAT-Mitglied…

„Wir haben sie verloren!"

…und dämpfte damit die freudige Erleichterung des Moments.

Sie war weg.

Aber sie waren sicher.

* * *

Ryan sank auf die Couch in Becketts Büro. Das weiche Kissen ein starker Gegensatz zu dem Stuhl, an dem sie für viel zu lange Stunden gefesselt waren. Esposito blieb stehen, als ob er Angst hätte sich hinzusetzen nach diesem Tag, den sie gehabt hatten und massierte sich die blauen Flecken an seinen Handgelenken.

Und Castle lungerte in der Ecke, seine Augen gesenkt und auf ein Bild gerichtet, dass Beckett von den Vier von ihnen auf ihrem Schreibtisch stehen hatte.

Beckett legte den Hörer auf und ließ sich in ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Das Lächeln, das sie anbot, war nur halbherzig. Aber es war da.

„Der Fall gehört nun in die Zuständigkeit des 54. Reviers", erzählte sie ihnen. „Lanie weiß immer noch nicht, warum die Fingerabdrücke dort waren, aber ihre beste Erklärung ist die, dass sie dort platziert wurden. Und wir haben immer noch keine Identifizierung der Mörderin."

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Akte mit den Beweisen, welche Castle auch von der anderen Seite des Raumes sehen konnte. Er kannte die Phantom-Zeichnung, die ein Produkt seiner und Espos Beschreibungen war und die ganz oben auf dem Stapel von Papier lag. Das Bild, fast angsteinflößend in seiner Ähnlichkeit mit der Mörderin, der Entführerin, der Flüchtigen.

„Hoffentlich kann man sie lokalisieren, bevor sie jemand anders Schaden zufügen kann", flüsterte sie.

Ryan schluckte und nickte. „Das hoffe ich auch", murmelte er. „Besonders…"

„Besonders?"

Esposito seufzte und ließ sich auf die Armlehne der Couch fallen. „Besonders", nahm er den Satz für Ryan auf, „weil du das nächste Ziel bist."

Im Raum wurde es still, leise. Castle schaute letztendlich auf. Seine Augen weit vor Sorgen. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sich bei Beckett wider.

„Kate?", hauchte er.

„Ich?"

Die Jungs nickten und Ryan griff nach dem Kissen unter sich und fuhr schnell fort: „Sie sagte, du wärst ihr Ziel. Aber da du und Castle das Revier nicht oft genug verlassen um dich zu bekommen, mussten wir genügen." Die Worte gingen in einander über, viel zu schnell gesprochen. Er sagte nichts weiter, als die Sorge sich auf Becketts Gesicht vertiefte.

„Aber sie ist nun über alle Berge", sagte Esposito, „und so bin ich sicher, dass du in Ordnung sein wirst."

Becketts Gesicht war weiterhin geisterhaft blass. Ihre Augen waren zu groß, als sie nickte. Aber sie wusste genau wie alle anderen, dass Esposito nur versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen. Genau wie er sie beruhigen wollte.

„Ja", atmete sie aus. „Ich werde in Ordnung sein." Sie hielt inne, schloss ihre Augen nur einen Moment um sie dann wieder zu öffnen. Ein Lächeln lief über ihr Gesicht. „Und ich bin wirklich heilfroh, dass ihr Kerle wieder okay seid."

* * *

Esposito folgte Ryan zur Tür und starrte auf die Nummer des Apartments, die an das Holz genagelt war. Der Blick war bekannt, das Gefühl aber irgendwie fremd.

Wie oft waren sie schon dem Tod nur knapp entkommen? Aber niemals hatte es sich _so_ angefühlt.

Ryan griff nach dem Türgriff, hielt aber inne, bevor er in sein Zuhause eintrat. Er drehte sich wieder zum Flur hin, zu seinem Partner.

„Deine größte Angst ist also wirklich, dass du mich nicht wieder nach Hause bringen kannst?", fragte er.

Esposito schaute weg, starrte auf den Boden um seine Ernsthaftigkeit zu verbergen, die deutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen war.

Sie taten so etwas nicht, besonders nicht in Fluren und kurz bevor Ryan zu seiner Familie heimkam.

Anstatt eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben, versuchte er die Stimmung zu heben. „Deine ist Feuer?"

Ryan lachte leise, der Ton kaum hörbar, verloren in der Stille des Flurs. Er langte rüber und klopfte Esposito leicht auf die Schulter in stiller Dankbarkeit.

„Danke, Bro", war alles was er sagte.

Und dann drehte er sich um und stieß die Tür zu seinem Zuhause auf.

Lärm war sofort zu hören. Mit Baby Nicholas in ihren Armen, rannte Jenny zu ihrem Ehemann. Sie murmelte Fragen, wie ‚Bist du in Ordnung? ' vor sich hin, als Ryan sie dicht an sich gedrückt hielt.

Und Sarah Grace, die aus dem Wohnzimmer gelaufen kam, beachtete ihre Eltern nur kurz und sprang dafür in Espositos Arme.

„Onkel Javi!"

Er drückte sie an seine Brust und presste einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf als sie nach seinem und ‚Daddys' letztem Abenteuer fragte.

Wie leer sein Leben sei, hatte ihre Entführerin gefragt.

Das war es nicht. Auf keinen Fall.

* * *

„Castle?"

Das Bild erschien wieder. Sie beide in ihrer Küche. Caleb, der aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Der Schusswechsel. Der Schmerz. Ihre Stimme. Mehr Schüsse. Mehr Schmerz.

Ihr vorübergehender Tod.

„Rick?", sagte sie nun und trat an ihn heran. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, rutschte weiter bis zu seinem Haaransatz im Nacken. „Wirst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Er zwinkerte die Erinnerung weg, konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf sie. „Hm?"

„Als du los bist, um die Jungs zu retten", erläuterte sie. „Du konntest sie danach nicht anschauen."

Seine Schultern fielen herunter bei diesen Worten, bei der Erinnerung, wie er…, wie er sie enttäuscht hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich an deinen ersten Fall nach deiner Schussverletzung? Als dieser Kerl die Waffe auf dich gerichtet hatte und du…, du…"

Ihre Hand drückte fester in seinen Nacken. „Ich erinnere mich."

Er seufzte. „Ja, gut, ich…, ich tat es auch", sagte er. „Ich _erstarrte_ , Kate, und ich konnte nicht…, konnte sie nicht retten. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal bewegen."

Es wurde still, bedrückend für einen Moment. Bis ihre freie Hand sich an seine Wange legte und sie seinen Kopf zu sich drehte.

„Rick, ich _verspreche_ dir, dass die Jungs dir dafür nicht die Schuld geben. Das machen sie nicht. Sie wussten was läuft, vertrau' mir", sagte sie ihm mit großen Augen und darum bettelnd, dass er ihr glaubte.

Er nickte. Zurückhaltend, aber er nickte.

Sie drückte sich dichter an ihn, bot ein zittriges Lächeln an. „Aber vielleicht solltest du einen Termin mit Dr. Burke machen", schlug sie vor. „Nur… zur Hilfe." Sie hielt inne. „Ich verspreche dir, dass es hilft."

Gegenwehr kam in ihm auf, darauf beharrend, dass er stark genug war, das alleine zu regeln. Darüber alleine hinweg zu kommen. Auch über die Erinnerungen. Aber Kate, _oh Kate_ war schon immer stärker, als er jemals sein würde. Und sie brauchte es. Es hatte ihr geholfen.

Er sank in ihre Umarmung und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

„Okay."

Und dann hielt er sie, bis sie sich zurück zog und ihn zum Bett führte. Sie küsste ihn leicht, um ihn zu trösten und das Gewicht ihres Körpers war beruhigend, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Bis er mit seiner Frau in den Armen einschlief und Bilder von Ryan und Esposito, die niemals gerettet wurden, durch seinen Kopf schossen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen machte einen Termin, während Kate ihm in der Küche gegenüber saß und ihn aufmunternd anlächelte. Und er bemerkte, dass er auch lächelte.

Aber nur weil er nicht sehen konnte, wie die Frau am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung grinste. Und er sah auch nicht die Worte in seiner Akte, die sie mit grünem Textmarker hervorgehoben hatte.

 _Schusswechsel. PTBS. Kate verlieren._

Seine größte Angst.


End file.
